


Forever

by BegundalBusuk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Semi-Canonical Character, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Ia menjadi malaikat mautku. Menjemput. Mengisap nyawaku. Sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena pada akhirnya, kami dapat bersama lagi.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 17





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik ini saya buat untuk ulang tahun Levi beberapa tahun lalu. Semi-Canon dengan bumbu esek-esek dan ending tragis.

Hujan mengguyur tak malu. Rintiknya jatuh beribu. Hanji berteriak memanggil namaku. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku pada dunia. Hal yang mustahil, kerena sampai kapan pun, aku akan membenci dunia yang telah membuat belahan jiwaku tiada.

.

.

.

_Duniaku hanya berpusat padanya_

_Tak 'kan sama bila kehadirannya hilang_

_Biar kucari ke penjuru dunia_

_Meski kenangan ini telah usang_

.

.

.

Perang Titan. Perang terbesar di sepanjang sejarah umat manusia. Entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang. Menggelincir, jatuh ke dalam kubangan lendir berbau busuk penuh potongan tubuh. Kepala, tangan, kaki, bahkan satu gepuk manusia utuh.

Bertahun lamanya, perang ini terus berlanjut. Demi dunia yang lebih damai. Demi hidup yang tak ubahnya seperti hewan ternak.

Berbagai rencana disusun apik oleh kepala besar Erwin yang penuh dengan bayangan masa depan. Sampai detik ini pun, aku tak menyangka bahwa kebenaran dunia hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi. Terpujilah Si Sinting Erwin dan pemikiran tak masuk akalnya.

Nyawa melayang mungkin hal yang biasa. Setiap hari, aku selalu melihat mayat baru. Prajurit di bawah naungan rumah yang sama. Terbujur kaku. Tak bergerak. Tak bernapas. Kuambil lambang sayap kebebasan dari tiap baju mereka. Mengenang segala perjuangan yang telah mereka lakukan.

Setidaknya, kupikir aku akan mulai terbiasa. Ternyata justru kebalikan. Hidupku dirundung kecemasan. Bagaimana bila para veteran mati? Bagaimana bila prajurit baru mati? Bagaimana bila _dia_ mati?

Sialnya, seluruh kecemasanku menjadi kenyataan.

Erwin tewas bersama para veteran dan prajurit baru.

Moblit tewas terpanggang.

Armin diambang kematian.

Kuhiraukan perintah Erwin untuk menghabisi Beast Titan. Pasukan yang tersisa mundur. Membawa siapa pun yang selamat dari arena berdarah. Perasaanku tak nyaman. Ingin bertemu dengan _dia_.

Hanji terluka parah ketika aku sampai di balik dinding Maria. Mata hitamku bergerak cepat. Mencari sosok yang terus membuat batin tak tenang.

Mikasa duduk di dekat wujud gosong Armin. Hirau pada kawannya yang terluka parah. Si gadis kentang bahkan kehilangan banyak darah. Kondisi tak terkendali. Kapan pun Beast Titan dan pasukannya akan datang menyerang.

"Mana Eren?"

Kegelisahan terlihat jelas. Mikasa mengepalkan tangan. Begitu kuat hingga kuyakin ia dapat merobek kulitnya sendiri.

"Mana Eren?"

Kuulangi pertanyaan itu lagi. Tak ada yang menjawab. Entah karena tidak tahu atau tidak berani. Connie merintih di bawah tetesan darah. Pipi basah oleh keringat dan air mata.

Hanji yang duduk di samping, mencengkeram lenganku. Erat.

"Levi, mana Erwin? Kita harus mengulang strategi. Ini jauh dari perkiraan."

"Dia mati."

Seluruh pasukan menoleh padaku. Melirik prajurit terluka dari garda depan yang menunduk dalam. Seolah bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

Hanji menatapku. Wajah kusam terlihat tak percaya. Ia nyengir. "Kau... bercanda, kan?"

"Kau tengok saja perutnya yang berlubang," ucapku datar. Menunjuk kumpulan mayat dan prajurit sekarat di bagian belakang.

Hanji berdiri cepat. Hirau pada lukanya sendiri. Ia berjalan serampangan. Mendorong prajurit lain yang berkabung.

"Erwin!"

Teriakan Hanji sekeras tembakan meriam. Jika Beast Titan datang melompat dari langit, salahkan Si Bajingan kacamata itu.

"Erwin! Demi Tuhan! Jangan mati sekarang! Rencana kita gagal. Armin gosong di sana! Aku bisa mencium aroma dagingnya yang matang! Dan Kau! Jangan berani-beraninya kau mati dulu di tengah kerunyaman ini!"

Si pirang jelas tak menjawab. Perutnya berlubang. Organ dalam terlihat jelas, sebagian menjulur keluar. Ia tewas kehabisan darah.

Hanji meraung dalam kegilaan. Seluruh prajurit mungkin lebih memilih mati dibanding memperjuangkan hidup tenang di masa depan.

Kubiarkan Si Gila menangis menjambak rambut. Kaki melangkah mendekati target utama. Rambut hitam menutupi wajah, tapi aku bisa melihat beban yang dibawa.

"Mana Eren?"

Kuulangi pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab. Mikasa diam mematung. Menatap tubuh hitam Armin.

"Mikasa."

Gadis itu menjawab datar, "Tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana mungkin Kau tidak tahu? Dia—

"Eren pergi."

Bukan Mikasa yang menjawab. Ketika aku menoleh, Hanji sedang menatapku datar. Wajahnya basah. Murni karena tangis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah melihat Armin terpanggang, ia menjadi tak terkendali. Eren pergi dengan wujud titan."

Si tolol itu. Kapan dia akan belajar untuk menahan emosi?

Hanji kembali berujar. "Dia memanjat dinding. Bermaksud untuk membunuh Beast Titan."

Mataku membulat. Beberapa pasukan yabg selamat di bawah pimpinan Erwin terlihat bingung. Sama denganku.

"Hanji- _san_ , kami tidak melihat keberadaan Eren ketika kembali ke dinding."

Prajurit lain mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Mustahil bila kita tidak melihat wujud titan Eren di luar sana."

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar. Berbagai spekulasi berpindah dari bibir ke bibir. Omongan kecil berubah menjadi besar. Prajurit putus asa mulai menuduh.

"Mungkin Eren melarikan diri sendirian. Ia tidak mau melawan titan lagi setelah melihat sahabatnya mati terpanggang."

"Armin tidak mati!" Connie berteriak kasar, mendelik galak. "Dan Eren tidak mungkin melarikan diri!"

"Diam kau, Botak! Kawanmu itu sudah menjadi pengkhianat! Kabur membawa nyawanya sendiri!"

"Eren bukan pengkhianat!"

Situasi semakin tak terkendali. Prajurit putus asa terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Penuduh dan pembela. Semua berteriak tak mau kalah.

Hanji berusaha menengahi. Beberapa kali melirik ke arahku, meminta bantuan. Kuabaikan karena pandanganku tertuju pada maut yang datang dari langit.

Kerusuhan berhenti ketika salah satu prajurit menjerit histeris. Tubuh diangkat tinggi. Diremas oleh tangan raksasa. Teriakan hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena kepalanya sudah putus terlebih dulu.

Prajurit putus asa berlari, kelabakan. Tangan-tangan besar mengais tanah. Menghimpit salah satu prajurit dan mengunyah kakinya.

Teriakan histeris memekakan dunia. Gerombolan manusia berlari menjauhi dinding. Beberapa orang membawa mayat rekan terdekat yang akan digunakan sebagai umpan bila kematian mendekat.

Jean dan Connie berusaha menggeret Mikasa. Gadis itu masih terdiam. Tak bergerak dari sisi Armin yang sekarat.

Hanji berteriak. Memintaku untuk menyerang. Tak kulakukan. Kusaksikan prajurit pemberani yang beberapa detik lalu menjadi putus asa, dimakan dan dikunyah.

"LEVI!"

Aku melirik. Menatap Hanji yang berkeringat dingin.

"Eren di luar dinding. Bagaimana kalau dia nekat melawan Beast Titan?"

Decihan terdengar. Aku lupa jika Hanji sama iblis-nya dengan Erwin. Ia pasti akan melakukan segala cara agar aku mau mengayungkan pedang perkasa milikku.

"Tutup mulut busukmu. Jika bocah kebelet mati itu melawan titan monyet, biarkan saja. Bukankah bagus? Dia akan betulan mati."

Geraman terdengar. Asalnya dari Mikasa. Gadis itu sudah berdiri. Mata hitam nyalang menatapku. Kubalas datar.

Hanji terlihat gemas. Antara ingin membunuhku atau menyuruh titan melahap tubuh boncel ini. Apa pun pilihannya, akhir tetap sama. Ia ingin aku mati. Bukan mati betulan, tentu saja. Dunia akan segera berakhir bila aku mati.

"Levi. Kau yakin akan membiarkan Eren berkeliaran di luar dinding sendirian?"

Aku terdiam. Jejeritan semakin nyaring. Prajurit kepayahan. Banyak yang menjadi korban. Mayat tak bersalah dilempar sebagai umpan. Tiga prajurit sedang adu mulut. Dua meminta mayat Erwin, satu menjerit mengatai mereka sudah gila, melindungi tubuh kaku yang berlubang.

Situasi memburuk setiap detiknya. Dalam kepalaku, sosok bocah bermata hijau pasti sudah berteriak. Menyuruh prajurit untuk tetap tenang. Menggigit tangannya sendiri dan berubah menjadi raksasa. Bergulat dengan titan lain. Memberi semangat kepada prajurit payah dengan raungan ganas.

Aku mendecih. Mata pedangku tersisa tiga pasang. Cukup untuk membasmi titan biasa, tapi sangat kurang bila Beast Titan tiba-tiba muncul.

Connie berjalan mendekat. Gemetar antara takut padaku atau titan yang semakin banyak.

" _Sir_ ," ucapnya pelan, gemetar. Dua tangan menyerahkan tiga bilah pedang. "Aku bisa mengisi ulang bila sudah sampai di barisan belakang."

Kuterima dengan anggukan pelan. Si Botak kembali bersuara. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis.

"Tolong bawa Eren kembali, _Sir_. Sudah cukup kami kehilangan Reiner, Berthold, dan Annie sebagai pengkhianat. Kami tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau percaya Eren pengkhianat?"

Connie menggeleng. Wajah kusam dan penuh darah itu terlihat serius ketika menjawab. "Eren tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Survey Corps dan Anda, _Sir_."

. 

. 

. 

Titan di dalam dinding tak tersisa. Kepulan asap membumbung di berbagai titik. Prajurit putus asa kembali berdiri dengan gagah. Sisanya bersembunyi di sudut belakang. Meringkuk. Menangisi kematian pimpinan tertinggi mereka.

Aku dan beberapa prajurit yang masih mampu bertarung, termasuk Hanji, memanjat dinding. Memeriksa kondisi di luar sangkar kokoh. Ketika kami menyentuh puncak tertinggi, semua terpaku.

Jarak yang jauh, di sana, gerombolan titan sedang memangsa raksasa lain. Jantungku berdentum. Perih. Raungan kesakitan dan marah terdengar membahana.

Aku sangat kenal suara itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang mampu mengeluarkan suara raungan penuh kemarahan dan membuat merinding.

Tanpa menunggu perintah Hanji, aku sudah terjun ke bawah. Suara teriakan terdengar di belakang ketika tubuhku berayun dengan 3D Manuver. Titan 4 meter menghadang di depan. Aku menghindar. Berputar dari sisi kiri dan memotong daging tengkuknya.

Mata hitam hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Titan Eren sedang meronta. Tinju sana. Tinju sini. Satu dari sekian tinjuannya mengenai salah satu titan. Geraman terdengar. Titan berkepala gepeng berteriak marah. Menyeruduk dan menggigit pundak _bocahku_.

Aku menggeram. Bilah pedang tak henti mengiris tengkuk. Tak ada satu titan pun yang mampu menghentikanku membawa Eren kembali.

Bak menyelamatkan putri, tantangan paling berat pasti akan muncul. Pertarungan dengan bos dari para titan segera dimulai.

Tungkai kaki pendekku bertengger pada kepala lunak titan yang baru saja tumbang. Darah mengolesi seluruh wajah. Menguap mengelilingi tubuh.

Beast Titan datang dengan tubuhnya yang berbulu. Berlenggok kiri dan kanan. Senyum tersemat di wajah. Begitu lebar dengan gigi beruncing. Pupil mata menyipit. Tipe ekspresi yang biasa manusia gunakan untuk memancing emosi lawannya.

Aku mendengkus. Mengerling pada titan Eren yang masih memberontak. Sekitar dua puluh titan berjalan ke arahku, bersama dengan Beast Titan. Ingin menggencetku dan mencabik seluruh lemak di tubuh.

Tak ada cara lain. Aku harus menghabisi mereka jika ingin menyelamatkan Eren.

Hanji berteriak memanggil. Memberi isyarat mengenai rencana selanjutnya. Keningku mengerut. Tidak percaya Si Gila itu benar-benar memikirkan rencana sinting. Belum sempat aku merespon, Hanji sudah memberi komando pada prajurit untuk menyerang.

Teriakan terdengar. Antara pasrah dan semangat. Dua puluh raksasa melawan segelintir manusia. Separuhnya adalah prajurit baru dari Garrison dan Polisi Militer. Minim pengalaman. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu hasil akhirnya.

Hampir setengah prajurit berakhir dalam mulut titan. Dikunyah dan dilumat oleh gigi-gigi besar. Darah menyiprat ke segala penjuru. Bau anyir kembali menguasai indra penciuman. Aku mendengkus.

Rencana dadakan Hanji adalah misi bunuh diri. Tanpa memberitahu prajurit, ia menyuruh mereka untuk menyerang. Mengumpankan nyawa mereka agar perhatian para titan terpecah.

Kulirik Hanji yang sibuk mengurus dua titan 10 meter. Empat prajurit membantunya. Satu sudah terjepit di antara gigi busuk. Rencana mengumpankan prajurit amatir ada untungnya. Separuh dari titan, justru tertarik untuk menghabisi mereka, dibanding aku. Mungkin mereka sadar siapa yang paling mudah untuk ditangkap dan ditelan.

Kulepas bilah pedang yang mengecil dari pegangan. Mengambil pedang baru yang masih panjang dan tajam. Aku paling tidak suka kematian yang sia-sia. Sebusuk apa pun prajurit amatir yang putus asa, mereka tetap manusia.

Aku menyipitkan mata. Meluncur dengan 3D Manuver. Menyabet tengkuk titan. Kiri. Kanan. Kembali ke kiri. Lalu ke kanan. Satu per satu tubuh raksasa tumbang dengan suara berdebam. Asap membumbung menutupi pandangan. Memudahkan prajurit menghindar dari mata besar yang mengintai.

Suasana di luar dinding Maria mulai sunyi. Sesekali terdengar raungan titan atau teriakan prajurit yang tergigit. Bergantian, menghasilkan simfoni kematian yang membuatku tak sabar untuk menyelamatkan titan Eren yang melemah.

Seolah ingin menarik perhatian, Beast Titan—yang sedari tadi diam—kini mulai bergerak. Dentuman suara ketika ia melangkah membuat prajurit yang selamat memilih mundur. Tanah bergetar. Tubuh besar berbulu yang menjijikan itu mendekat. Dua tangan panjang bergelantung, bergerak mengikuti tubuh.

Hanji meluncur, mendarat tepat di sampingku. Darah yang menguap dari wajahnya berbau menjijikan. Aku mendecih.

"Seperti rencana Erwin sebelumnya, kuserahkan monyet itu padamu," ucapnya dengan suara serak. Napas putus-putus, butuh udara segar. Sayang sekali udara di luar dinding sama busuknya dengan sangkar burung di belakang sana.

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Berapa banyak yang tewas?"

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. Tangan gemetar mengusap wajah berkeringat. Darah titan sudah menghilang, berganti dengan cecairan keringat asam. Aku mengernyit, menunggu jawaban.

"Hanya tersisa kau, aku, dan beberapa veteran."

Sesuai dugaan.

"Mikasa dan kroninya?"

Hanji meludah sembarangan. Tak ada yang keluar. Mulutnya kering kurang cairan.

"Membantu tim medis di dalam dinding."

Mataku membulat. Tak percaya dengan keputusan yang Hanji buat. Melarang Mikasa bertempur di garis depan adalah kemunduran. Jika ia bertarung denganku sekarang, detik ini, pasti kemenangan akan mudah untuk diraih.

Seakan tahu apa yang kupikirkan, wanita itu mengangguk. Tersenyum masam.

"Terpaksa aku menyuruh Mikasa mengurus bagian belakang. Kau akan menyesal ketika ia bertarung dengan perasaan tidak menentu setelah melihat Armin dan kaburnya Eren," ucapnya diselingi batuk.

"Eren tidak kabur."

Pandanganku lurus ke arah Beast Titan di depan saja. Berjarak cukup jauh. Sudut mata terasa panas. Hanji sedang menatapku dengan mata mendelik.

"Kuharap kau benar, Levi," ucapnya pelan. "Jika ia memang pengkhianat seperti tiga prajurit sebelumnya, kau pasti bisa memenggal kepalanya, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Melirik titan Eren yang semakin tersudut. Raungan melemah. Kurasa ia sudah sekarat.

"Hanya _aku_ yang boleh membunuhnya."

Hanji mengangguk. Menepuk pundakku singkat. Mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuatku mendengkus.

"Kau benci kematian yang sia-sia, kan, Levi?"

. 

. 

. 

Pernahkah kalian melihat hujan batu? Jika belum, bayangkan saja bebatuan sebesar kepalamu menghujani rumah. Membuat banyak lubang. Rusak parah. Kondisi sekarang hampir sama seperti itu. Hujan batu hasil lemparan Si Monyet bajingan. Melubangi banyak prajurit. Eksekusi kematian yang sama dengan Erwin.

Hanji memintaku untuk bergerak dalam bayangan. Sebisa mungkin tak terlihat oleh pandangan. Umpan kembali dikeluarkan. Sepuluh prajurit amatir berkuda menyerang. Habis seluruhnya dalam sekali hujan batu. Tangan putus, kepala berlubang, kuda terjatuh dengan tubuh terkoyak.

Perhatian Beast Titan mulai teralihkan. Terlihat senang melempari bebatuan yang bagai kerikil di tangannya. Bermain lempar batu sembunyi tangan.

Tak sadar bila ada bayangan datang mendekat. Menandai titik mana saja yang akan dipotong oleh bilah pedang yang tajam.

Tembakan hijau meletus di samping Beast Titan. Menutupi area di mana aku akan muncul dan memotong tubuh berbulu itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam hitungan detik, aku menembakkan 3D Manuver. Muncul dari gumpalan asap hijau yang menutupi pandangan. Berputar cepat mengelilingi tubuh raksasa. Tak henti menggerakkan tangan. Memotong bagian apa saja yang mampu kujangkau. Lengan, tangan, jari, kaki, betis, pudak, semua kupotong dengan ukuran yang pas.

Darah membasahi seluruh wajah. Menguap dengan bebauan tak sedap yang membuat mual.

Beast Titan terlihat terkejut. Tangan besar yang masih utuh segera menutupi area tengkuk. Tak ingin aku membelah bagian itu dan mengeluarkan cecunguk di dalam sana.

"Kulihat kau sedang bersenang-senang," ucapku datar. Menatap tajam sosok raksasa yang kini mengeluarkan uap dari sekujur luka. "Kau senang?"

Monyet jelek hanya diam. Menatap sengit dengan gigi bermunculan. Aku masih berputar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Siap untuk menghindari pergerakan yang tiba-tiba.

Sudut mataku melihat kerumunan titan yang sedang berpesta, berjarak beratus meter dari tempatku bertempur. Eren kalah. Raungannya tak terdengar. Wujud titan miliknya sudah tumbang. Selaras dengan tanah, terbaring tak berdaya. Pasrah ketika gigi-gigi tajam mengoyak lapar.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat. Memotong dua kaki sekaligus. Tubuh raksasa tumbang dengan debaman keras. Kutembakkan sumbu 3D Manuver pada punggungnya yang terbuka. Baru saja pedangku hendak bergerak mengiris tengkuk, asap panas keluar membuat mata berair.

Tubuh dewasa keluar dengan napas terengah. Kutusuk mulut kotor itu dengan ujung pedang.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat bersenang-senang memotong tubuh titan-mu," ucapku datar. Menusuk lebih dalam, hingga ujung pedangku menembus rongga matanya. "Kudengar tubuh asli pun akan tetap tumbuh kembali ketika dipotong, kecuali kepalamu terpisah. Benar begitu?"

Pengendali Beast Titan hanya diam. Merintih kesakitan ketika kukoyak sedikit rongga mata yang mengucurkan darah.

"Mari kita lihat, apakah harus kupenggal kepalamu sekarang—

Aku menghindar. Titan dengan tong di punggung, melompat ke arahku. Menggigit tubuh pengendali Beast Titan dan pergi menjauh. Sasaranku lenyap. Pandanganku beralih pada gerombolan titan yang masih memakan _bocahku_.

Tanpa menyarungkan kembali dua pedang bersimbah darah, aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak ada kuda. Modalku hanya kaki kecil dan pendek. Napas memburu. Dada terasa perih melihat wujud titan Eren terbaring. Dua kakinya sudah tidak ada. Jempol kaki sedang diisap oleh salah satu titan.

Aku menggeram.

Tanah di belakang bergetar. Suara derap kaki raksasa menggema di dalam telinga. Aku menoleh. Lima belas titan 8 sampai 14 meter sedang berlari ke arahku. Si Brengsek pengendali monyet itu pasti yang memberi komando mereka.

Raungan terdengar. Aku berbalik. Menembakkan kabel berujung tajam ke arah salah satu titan. Tubuh melayang mendekat. Berputar menghindari tangan raksasa yang hendak menampar. Tengkuk kusayat dalam. Satu titan tumbang.

Empat belas titan meraung ganas. Menarik perhatian titan lain yang sedang menyantap Eren. Gerombolan raksasa datang dari dua arah. Aku mengumpat. Mengganti bilah pedangku yang menumpul.

Wujud titan Eren terlupakan. Mereka ingin tubuh kecil kapten terkuat.

Kuterima tantangan mereka. Tubuh berputar kiri, kanan, atas, dan bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tengkuk disayat. Otot tangan dan betis dipotong hingga putus. Tiga raksasa tumbang, kuhajar tengkuknya hingga jebol.

. 

. 

. 

Setengah jam, gerombolan titan sudah hampir habis. Sekitar sepuluh biji masih tersisa dengan kaki dan tangan buntung. Aku terengah. Baju lusuh penuh darah mengeluarkan uap. Baunya luar biasa menjijikan hingga aku ingin mandi.

Sayang, keinginan itu harus ditunda. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Aku kembali berlari. Memanfaatkan kebuntungan raksasa yang menggeliat ingin mengejar.

Titan Eren hanya tinggal tubuh bagian tengah. Kulit dada sudah tidak ada, memperlihatkan tulang rusuk bau jeroan.

"Eren!"

Napas memburu. Dadaku terasa perih. Setiap sudut kujelajahi, mencari sosok bocah yang selalu cari mati.

Bocah itu tak ditemukan. Bahkan aku sampai membelah tengkuk lehernya. Hanya ada rongga aneh di dalam sana.

Eren tidak ada.

Apakah dia sudah dimakan?

Apakah aku harus membelah satu per satu titan yang masih tersisa?

Membongkar semua isi perut mereka.

Mencari potongan tubuh Eren mana pun.

Haruskah?

Rasa nyeri terasa menggerus relung hati. Sebuah perasaan yang sama ketika aku kehilangan Farlan dan Isabel secara bersamaan.

Baru saja aku ingin kembali pada titan buntung dan membelah perut buncit mereka, pandanganku menangkap sesuatu.

Noda darah yang kental. Tidak menguap. Berarti darah manusia. Jejak darah itu menjauh ke arah selatan. Menghilang di balik pepohonan rimbun.

Harapan membumbung tinggi. Aku berlari mengikuti bercak darah. Menghiraukan raungan titan buntung yang mencari perhatian.

. 

. 

. 

Jika perang titan berakhir, aku ingin sekali tinggal di tengah hutan. Udaranya segar. Bersih, tidak berbau jeroan dan kencing. Seolah ingin membersihkan paru-paru, aku bernapas dengan cepat. Menghirup lebih banyak udara segar yang menyejukkan.

Raungan titan buntung masih terdengar. Sayup-sayup.

Aku terus berjalan. Mengikuti jejak darah yang telihat masih segar.

Semakin masuk ke dalam, hutan akan semakin gelap. Aku berhenti sejenak. Membuat obor dari gesekan batu. Cahaya penerangan sangat minim. Gelap masih menguasai. Pandangan memang terbatas, tapi seluruh tubuhku mampu melihat jelas.

Jejak darah masih ada. Semakin jauh, masuk ke dalam hutan. Raungan titan tak terdengar lagi. Hening menyelimuti. Sesekali terdengar suara burung berkicau. Suasana yang sangat asing. Hampir tidak pernah terdengar suara burung di sekitar dinding. Lihat, hewan pun enggan menghirup udara yang sama dengan kami.

Langkah berhenti ketika jejak menghilang, tepat di pinggir sungai. Sudah seberapa jauh aku masuk ke hutan?

Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, aku tak melihat tanda-tanda seseorang—yang kuyakini adalah Eren. Ada batu pijakan di tengah sungai. Berlumut. Jejak kaki dan sedikit darah terlihat. Aku kembali berjalan. Menyeberangi sungai kecil dengan batu-batu pijakan.

Semakin aku melangkah, jejak darah menipis. Beruntung ada jejak kaki Eren yang menjadi pemandu jalan.

Lagi, langkah kembali terhenti. Jurang terlihat di depan. Jejak kaki menghilang beberapa jengkal dari pinggirannya. Jantung berdentum tak nyaman. Aku mendekat perlahan. Berhati-hati agar pinggiran jurang tidak longsor.

Saat aku mengintip dasarnya, mataku terbelalak.

Sosok yang kucari ada di bawah sana. Terbaring, telungkup dengan tangan buntung dan darah mengalir dari kaki kiri.

"EREN!"

Suaraku bergema. Bocah yang dipanggil tak menjawab. Aku meluncur turun dengan 3D Manuver.

"Eren!"

Aku segera mendekat ketika sudah sampai di bawah dengan selamat. Tubuhnya dingin. Tak ada uap yang keluar, tanda bahwa bocah cari mati ini tidak mampu beregenerasi karena kondisinya yang lemah.

Perlahan, aku membalikkan tubuh kurus itu. Mengusap darah pekat yang mengotori wajah. Nyeri kembali terasa. Luka menganga terlihat di sekitar betis. Mengucurkan darah yang tak berhenti.

"Eren!"

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling. Mencari sesuatu yang mampu kujadikan tempat berteduh. Gubuk bobrok dengan atap bolong memancing pandangan. Pedang kusarungkan, dua tangan beralih menggendong Eren yang melemah.

Di luar dugaan, tubuhnya sangat ringan. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, Eren memang jauh lebih kurus dari pertama kali kami berjumpa di sel tahanan Polisi Militer. Beban yang ditanggung bocah ini sangat berat. Wajar bila tubuhnya tak mampu lagi menopang.

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati. Darah terus menetes dari tangan kanannya yang buntung. Mata hitam melirik ke bawah. Menatap luka gigitan yang sangat dalam di bagian betis. Bahkan aku bisa melihat tulang di dalam sana.

Suara erangan terdengar pelan. Perhatianku teralihkan. Kelopak mata itu bergerak dan terbuka sedikit. Mata hijau kehilangan binar semangat. Gelap, nyaris tak hidup. Memandangku tak fokus.

" _H-Heich_... _chou_?" 

Eren memanggil dengan suara sangat serak, seperti berbisik. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja sudah membuat keningku mengerut.

"Bertahan, Nak. Ada gubuk bobrok untuk kita berteduh," ucapku sambil menunjuk tempat yang kumaksud dengan dagu.

Mata hijau melirik susah payah. Ia mengeluarkan suara dengkusan berat. "Ya— _hhh_ —gubuk yang sa... ngat bobrok— _hhh_."

Aku mendecih. Menatap lurus ke depan.

"Berhenti bicara. Suaramu seperti tua bangka sekarat diambang kematian."

Eren tersenyum tipis. Tak menuruti ucapanku, bocah itu justru membalas dengan suara serak.

"Terima kasih... _Hei_ — _chou_..."

. 

. 

. 

Hanji pernah memberikan informasi mengenai Eren. Bukan mengenai masa lalu yang suram, tapi tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa kali bocah itu menjadi bahan ekspersimen Si Gila. Berkali-kali Eren diberi perintah untuk berubah wujud menjadi titan. Pun, berkali-kali itu pula tubuh kurusnya terbebani.

Si Bajingan kacamata memberiku informasi bahwa Eren memiliki batas untuk berubah menjadi titan. Tidak seperti tiga titan jejadian lain yang memiliki daya tahan yang lama, kondisi tubuh Eren sangat lemah. Jika ia memaksakan diri berubah menjadi wujud titan, maka kemampuan regenerasinya akan menurun.

Tentu saja hal itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi bila kondisi Eren sangat parah.

Semua perkataan Hanji terngiang kembali di dalam kepala. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap Si Gila itu muncul dan mengobati luka-luka di tubuh _bocahku_.

Gubuk reyot berbau jamur sangat tidak buruk. Ukurannya memang kecil, tapi peralatan di dalamnya lumayan lengkap. Setidaknya, ada satu ranjang ukuran sedang untuk tempat beristirahat. Atap bolong dapat kututupi dengan dedaunan.

Eren sudah berbaring. Napas putus-putus. Tubuh masih dingin, nyaris seperti orang mati. Darah menetes membasahi seprai usang berwarna putih. Aku mengernyit. Membayangkan kuman-kuman kotor berpindah dan menggerogoti luka berdarah.

Jubah dengan sayap kebebasan kulepas dan kuletakkan sebagai pengganti selimut di atas tubuh Eren. Bocah kurus mengerang pelan. Kening mengerut dalam. Aku mendengkus. Mengusap sisi wajahnya yang basah karena darah dan keringat.

"Aku pergi mencari obat."

Tak ada balasan. Kutinggal bocah sekarat itu sendirian di dalam gubuk.

Udara segar kembali menerpa ketika aku keluar. Kepala berputar mengingat tumbuh-tumbuhan alami yang mampu dijadikan obat pendarahan. Beruntung aku sempat membaca buku-buku herbal di rak buku Hanji yang berantakan.

Senja datang membuat hutan semakin gelap. Sinar oranye tak sanggup menembus lebatnya dedaunan. Aku kembali dengan berbagai jenis tanaman herbal. Eren masih tertidur ketika kutengok kamarnya.

Peralatan 3D Manuver kulepas dan kuletakkan di ruang tengah. Tepat di sebelah sofa butut dan beraroma apek. Dapur juga tak kalah butut. Peralatan memasak sudah sangat usang dan keropos. Beruntung ada batu berongga yang biasa digunakan untuk menumbuk. Tak ada air. Kuusap permukaannya dengan sapu tangan.

Tanaman herbal sudah ditumbuk halus. Eren masih tidur dengan tenang. Kupikir ia mati, tapi ketika melihat hidungnya kembang-kempis mencari udara, aku yakin bocah itu masih hidup.

Seragam militer kulepas, menyisakan kemeja putih dan _cravat_. Lengan kemeja kugulung hingga siku. Siap melakukan operasi dadakan.

Kemaja Eren yang penuh darah kusobek dengan belati yang selalu kubawa. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang kurus. _Cravat_ kulepas, kujadikan perban dadakan untuk dililitkan pada lengan buntung. Hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah menghentikan pendarahan.

Tak ada air bersih, kecuali air sungai. Aku mengambil secukupnya untuk keadaan darurat. Darah pada lengan buntung kubersihkan perlahan. Eren meringis. Ujung lengan buntungnya kuolesi tanaman herbal sangat banyak. Berharap luka itu cepat mengering.

Hampir dua jam, aku mengurus semua luka milik Eren. Termasuk betis kirinya yang berongga. Kuselimuti tubuh telanjangnya dengan jubahku. Keringat dingin masih mengalir. Aku hanya berharap semua tanaman yang kuambil bukanlah tanaman beracun.

. 

. 

. 

Sore berganti, pagi menjelang. Begitu seterusnya. Kuhitung sudah lima hari kami berada di tengah hutan. Bersemayam di gubuk tua yang siap ambruk kapan saja. Selama itu pula, Eren belum siuman. Luka sudah mengering. Tubuh dingin mulai menghangat. Hampir tiga jam sekali aku akan mengganti perban yang menutup lukanya.

Kain bersih yang tak terpakai kutemukan di lemari pakaian gubuk ini. Cukup untuk dijadikan perban.

Malam memayungi ketika aku mendengar suara erangan dari arah kamar. Terburu, aku berjalan mendekat. Rasa lega terasa, saat bocah cari mati itu mulai membuka mata.

Ia menatapku dengan kening mengerut. Pandangan masih tak fokus. Kurasa tubuhnya masih kelelahan.

" _Hei_... _chou_?"

Aku tak menjawab. Melangkah mendekat, tepat di samping ranjang, agar ia mampu melihat lebih jelas. Eren melongo sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis. Bibir kering terlihat pecah-pecah.

"Ternyata benar _Heichou_..."

Dengkusan terdengar. Kubalas dengan datar. "Ya, ini aku, Nak. Terkejut?"

Eren menggeleng. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Kubantu dengan perlahan. Ia meringis, mungkin perih ketika menggerakkan kaki kiri.

Kusodorkan tabung kecil dari bambu berisi air. Eren menatapku bingung.

"Air," ucapku datar. "Tenggorokanmu akan menjerit bahagia setelah meminumnya."

Eren mengulum senyum. Menerima tabung berisi air dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Mata itu terbelalak. Takjub dengan kesegaran yang baru ia rasakan.

"Nah."

Bocah itu menatapku dengan binar yang lama tak kulihat. Menatap penuh harap sambil menyodorkan kembali tabung kecil padaku.

Aku mendengkus. "Baru saja membuka matamu yang belekan, lalu berani menyuruhku mengambilkan minum."

"M-Maaf, _Heichou_ ," ucapnya dengan suara basah. "Aku haus sekali."

Tanpa menjawab, kuambil lagi air dari sungai.

. 

. 

. 

Kondisi tubuh Eren mulai membaik. Luka semakin kering. Pandangan matanya sudah fokus. Hanya betis kiri saja yang masih telihat parah meski darah sudah berhenti.

Bocah normal mungkin akan segera mati begitu kehilangan banyak darah. _Erenku_ tidak begitu. Meski kurus dan lemah, aku tahu tubuhnya sangat kuat. Efek kekuatan raksasa yang bersemayan di dalam.

Ketika aku berburu bahan makanan di hutan, Eren akan menunggu di meja makan. Gubuk reyot mulai terlihat layak huni. Debu sudah kubersihkan. Sarang laba-laba lenyap. Peralatan masak yang keropos sudah berganti dengan peralatan baru yang alami, terbuat dari alam.

Bocah itu akan menyambut dengan senyum lebar. Menungguku membakar ikan segar atau burung hasil tangkapan. Lalu ia akan makan dengan lahap. Mengunyah rakus seperti tak pernah makan.

Esoknya, Eren memintaku untuk membuatkan tongkat. Ia ingin berjalan tanpa bantuan. Bosan katanya, menungguku pulang berburu untuk menemaninya berjalan.

Kuturuti kemauannya. Kayu yang kuat kujadikan tongkat jalan. Bocah remaja tersenyum senang. Mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Keesokan harinya, Eren menyambutku di depan pintu. Tersenyum manis. Mengucapkan satu kalimat singkat yang membuat dadaku hangat.

"Selamat datang, _Heichou_."

. 

. 

. 

Eren memang cacat. Kekuatan regenerasinya belum muncul. Lengan buntung, betis berongga nyaris busuk, jika aku tidak memaksanya mengolesi tanaman herbal. Kondisi tubuh memang mengkhawatirkan, tapi tingkahnya jauh lebih bersemangat dibanding aku yang sehat.

" _Heichou_ , nanti jangan lupa bawa ikan dari sungai, ya? Aku ingin makan ikan panggang buatan _Heichou_."

 _Bocahku_ terus berbicara dengan binar kehidupan yang kusukai. Aku mengangguk. Menatap wajahnya yang mulai berisi.

" _Ehm, Heichou_?"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali.

" _Hmm_."

Eren terdiam. Terlihat gelisah. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa?"

" _Ehm_... boleh aku minta baju?"

Kini, aku yang terdiam. Kutatap wajahnya yang memerah, malu.

Dua minggu memang sudah berlalu, selama itu pula Eren hanya menggunakan kemeja dan jubahku sebagai pengganti celana. Tidak mungkin ia menggunakan celana dengan kondisi kakinya. Akan lebih praktis bila ia menggunakan jubahku sebagai rok.

"Kau sudah memakai baju, Nak."

Bocah itu menggeleng. Mata bulat berwarna hijau menyipit.

"Ya, kemeja. Aku sudah pakai. Bagaimana dengan celana?"

Kusesap teh hitam segar dari tabung bambuku sendiri. Beberapa hari lalu, aku menemukan tanaman teh, jauh dari gubuk.

"Kurasa jubahku lebih cocok daripada celana."

Semburat itu memenuhi wajah kecokelatan. Eren membuang muka.

"I-Ini seperti sedang memakai rok yang biasa dipakai oleh Mikasa," ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. Murni karena gugup.

"Dan kau merasa seperti Mikasa? Seperti perempuan?"

Hening. Eren menunduk dengan semburat lebih pekat. Menggelitik sarafku untuk menggodanya.

" _Naa_ , Eren," ucapku dengan nada rendah, nyaris berbisik. "Kita tinggal di gubuk ini, hanya berdua. Kau merasa seperti perempuan karena mengenakan jubah sebagai rok. Bukankah itu berarti kau adalah _perempuanku_?"

Mata hijau itu membola. Eren menoleh ke arahku, perlahan. Menatap mata hitamku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Semburat merah masih menguasai warna wajah. Geletar aneh menyengat tubuhku yang frustasi.

Bocah itu menunduk. Meraih tongkat berjalan, lalu pamit ke kamar.

Malamnya, Eren tidak menyambutku. Ia mengurung di dalam kamar. Samar-samar, aku mendengar rintihan suara. Memanggil namaku nyaring. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur.

. 

. 

. 

Frustasi kebutuhan biologis semakin menggerogoti. Eren terlihat lebih menawan ketika tersenyum. Ia sering bersemu. Pun, menyebut namaku saat mengurung diri di kamar.

Aku paham frustasi seks remaja lebih mengerikan dibanding orang dewasa. Tak heran bila hampir tiap malam, aku mendengar suara rintihannya dari dalam kamar. Menyebut namaku dengan nada paling erotis. Tak mengira bahwa dinding gubuk reyot ini sama tipisnya dengan kesabaranku.

Suasana di antara kami juga tidak mendukung. Pertama, aku sering menggodanya. Lalu, semakin lama, bocah kelebihan hormon itu mulai balik menggoda.

Godaan Eren adalah tipe godaan khas remaja. Malu-malu tapi binal. Entah aku yang terlalu frustasi atau memang ia sering menatapku dengan menggoda ketika mengupas ketela pohon.

Puncak frustasi seksual terjadi dengan tak terduga.

Usai makan malam, kami duduk di ruang tengah. Sofa buluk ditutupi kain putih besar, bekas seprai. Teh hitam mengepul dari tabung bambu. Eren duduk di seberangku dengan gelisah. Dua tangan saling meremas di bagian depan, menutupi sesuatu di sana.

Bocah itu beberapa kali melirik ke arahku. Ketika kubalas lirikannya, ia akan berdeham sembari mengalihkan muka.

Curi-curi pandang berlangsung hampir satu jam. Kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku bangkit tiba-tiba. Eren menatapku bingung. Mata hitam balas menatap, lurus. Tak berkedip.

Tubuh kurus menegang, saat aku berjalan mendekat. Duduk tepat di sampingnya, tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

" _H-Heichou_?"

Aku tak menjawab.

Eren berdeham pelan. Menelan ludah, lalu berpaling. Menatap ke arah lain.

Hening bertahan hanya lima menit. Bocah hijau semakin gelisah. Ia kembali bersuara.

" _Heichou_?"

Aku diam. Merubah posisi duduk sedikit menyamping ke arahnya. Menatap lekat cerukan leher yang berkeringat, gugup. Eren semakin gelisah.

" _Heichou_? Kenapa diam?"

Kubiarkan ia bertanya-tanya. Mata hitam masih senang menatap paha dalam kecokelatan yang mengintip dari balik jubah.

" _Heichou_ —

Eren terkesiap. Mata hijau yang bulat, membola. Tubuh kurus menegang. Sadar bahwa embus napasku menerpa wajahnya, perlahan. Selain pipi tirus, bocah itu terlihat sangat menawan. Kening selalu mengerut. Apa pun suasana hatinya, ia pasti akan mengerutkan kening.

Kupandangi setiap sudut wajahnya. Kulit kecokelatan, mata hijau menatap penasaran sekaligus gugup, bibir yang mulai basah, pipi tirus kurang asupan makanan, alis tebal menggoda untuk diusap, dan rambut cokelat beraroma minyak buah-buahan.

" _S-Sir_?"

Tak menjawab. Aku justru mengusap sisi wajahnya. Perlahan dengan jari telunjuk dan bu jari. Kulit kecokelatan berubah kemerahan. Aku mendengkus.

"Sepertinya kau gugup sekali."

Tertangkap basah, Eren menggeleng terlalu cepat. Pipi semakin merah. Sadar bahwa tindakannya justru membuat kegugupan itu terlihat.

"Apa yang membuatmu gugup," tanyaku, murni penasaran. Kupandangi wajahnya lekat. Bahkan belek di sudut matanya pun juga kutatap.

Beberapa menit, Eren hanya diam. Bingung untuk menjawab. Tak masalah. Aku cukup menikmati keheningan ini dan terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa Anda menatapku seperti itu?"

Bocah cilik mengalihkan pembicaraan demi keselamatan. Aku mendengkus, lagi.

" _Hoo_. Kau gugup karena kutatap?"

"Ya—m-maksudku, b-bukan!" Eren menatap ke arah lain. Pipi sudah berubah sangat merah. Geli-geli terasa di sekitar perut. Perasaan aneh menyebar di dalam kalbu.

Terlalu terbawa suasana, aku menarik leher jenjangnya yang berkeringat. Menyentuh bibir basah yang sedikit pecah-pecah. Tubuh kurus menegang. Otot lehernya mengejang ketika aku mengusap permukaan basah tersebut.

Sebut aku pria dewasa bajingan yang merebut ciuman seorang bocah lelaki. Awalnya, aku hanya ingin sekadar mencium. Menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya. Merasakan tekstur belahan yang selalu ribut memanggil ' _Heichou_ '. Namun, niat awal itu berubah. Tak hanya bibir, lidahku pun ingin mencicipi.

" _Ngh_!"

Suara erangan justru semakin memecut rasa geli di area perut. Kuusap tengkuk basah, memberikan sensasi geli yang membuat erangan kembali terdengar. Ciuman ringan berubah menjadi lumatan. Mengisap belahan bibir yang mulai membengkak, lalu menyusupkan lidah basah. Mencari area sensitif di dalam sana.

" _Anhh_..."

Eren memejamkan mata dengan kening mengerut. Tangan kiri mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, berusaha menghentikan usapan jemariku di tengkuknya. Lidah mengusap dinding langit-langit atas, menggoda daerah tersebut berkali-kali.

Liur menetes dari sela bibir. Kuisap rakus. Mengecap rasa mulutnya. Ciuman berlangsung cukup lama. Terpaksa kulepas karena bocah hijau ini tak tahu caranya bernapas melalui hidung ketika bercumbu.

Napas memburu. Wajah merah semakin manis. Aku mengusap pipi tirusnya perlahan. Eren membuka kelopak mata. Menampilkan binar hijau yang menggelap. Bibir bengkak terbuka sedikit, memanggil namaku dengan suara serak.

" _H-Heichou_..."

Tak tahan. Kugotong tubuh kurusnya ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan tongkat jalan yang menjadi saksi.

. 

. 

. 

"Uaaahh!"

Eren menjerit ketika liang mungil kujebol dengan telunjuk. Minyak buah-buahan yang menjadi pewangi tubuhnya ketika mandi, kupakai untuk pelicin. Dua kakinya terbuka lebar. Mengangkang di depanku.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa merah wajahnya.

Keketatan menjepit telunjuk. Nakal sekali. Kupandangi perubahan ekspresi bocah hijau yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan keperjakaan.

Eren menatap dengan kening mengerut sangat dalam. Sesekali ia meringis ketika telunjukku bergerak keluar, lalu masuk dengan cepat. Ototnya mengencang. Kukecup paha dalamnya yang bergetar.

" _Anh_... H-Heichou... rasanya a-aneh..."

Aku mengangguk paham. Berhenti menggerakkan telunjuk dan memilih menggoda dua kantung di atasnya. Tubuh kurus menegang dengan suara desahan panjang. Kemaluan mungil merespon dengan cepat. Mengacung malu-malu.

"J-Jangan lihat...," keluh Eren sembari menutupi wajah dengan lengan kiri.

Aku terdiam. Mata tak lepas mengamati, ketika mulut menjelajah batang kecil yang keras. Bibir bengkak meringis. Mengintip dari balik lengan. Menatapku dengan binar nyalang, menggoda.

" _Ahh_! _Ahh_!— _Heichou_ — _uuh_!"

Pinggul nakal bergerak kegelian. Kemaluan mungil kuiisap. Sudah kupastikan ia menggosok selangkangan dengan bersih. Sebisa mungkin, aku menjauhkan betis kirinya yang dibalut kain perban.

Desahan semakin terdengar nyaring. Cairan keluar dari lubang kecilnya yang kugoda dengan ujung lidah. Eren menggeliat. Tak tenang. Ingin mengeluarkan sari kental.

" _Ahh_! _Heichou_! K-Keluar! _Ahh_! _Ahh_!" Eren menjerit heboh. Tangan kiri meremas rambutku. Berusaha menjauhkan mulut yang terus mengisap. Ia mendelik galak. Tubuh bergetar hebat ketika cairan itu menyembur keluar.

Dada bergerak naik dan turun. Napas memburu penuh kepuasan. Eren menunduk. Menatapku yang menelan habis cairan kentalnya, sedikit pahit.

"A-Anda menelannya?"

Aku mendengkus. "Kau ingin aku memuntahkannya di depanmu?"

Diam. Kepala berambut cokelat menggeleng pelan. Bersemu merah ketika aku membuka kemeja. Mata hijau memandang penasaran. Jemari tangan sudah bergerak membuka kancing celana. Gundukan besar terlihat dan membuat Eren terbelalak.

"Apa," ucapku dengan dengkusan pelan.

"Anda yakin _i-itu_ bisa masuk?" Eren bertanya, gugup dan malu. Dorongan untuk menggodanya tiba-tiba hadir. Aku meremas gundukanku sendiri, sembari menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Masuk ke mana, Eren?"

Bocah itu berdeham. Berusaha tak melihat gundukanku yang semakin membesar.

"A-Aku tidak punya v-v-vagina," jawabnya terbata. "J-Jadi... _uhm_... ke tempat yang ada l-lubangnya?"

Celana dalam karet kuturunkan. Kemaluan yang tak kalah perkasa dengan pedangku, mengacung ke arahnya. Mata hijau membulat.

" _Hmm_. Dan lubang mana yang kau maksud, Eren?"

Mata hijau terlihat tak fokus. Antara ingin menatapku atau kemaluan besar di bawahku.

"Bukan lubang kencing, kan?"

Aku bergumam. Tubuh bergerak mendekat. Kemeja jatuh ke lantai. Eren tegang, gugup ketika lututku menyentuh pinggulnya. Kuusap paha dalam perlahan. Mengirim geletar geli pada tubuhnya.

"Setiap malam kau mengocok penis mungilmu."

Eren terbatuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "A-Apa?"

Aku menggendikkan bahu. Menjawab datar. "Rintihanmu terdengar sampai ruang tengah."

Semburat merah terlihat sampai telinga. "H-Hanya rintihan?"

Aku diam. Mengocok kemaluanku perlahan di dekat lubang mungil. "Ya, dan kau menyebut namaku."

Lengan kiri menutup wajah.

"Oh, Tuhan..."

Aku mendengkus. Menyingkirkan lengan kiri, menatap wajahnya yang sangat merah. Kukecup bibir bengkak sekilas. Berbisik pelan di dekatnya.

"Kau menyebut nama Tuhan ketika akan bersenggama? Aku tak tahu kau begitu religius, Jeager."

 _Bocahku_ menggigit bibir. Tak kuasa menjawab. Ia hanya memalingkan wajah. Membuatku leluasa mengecup leher basah berkeringat.

" _Mnn_..."

Cumbuan terus kulakukan, sembari menggesek lubang mungil berkedut. Eren mengerang. Melirik takut-takut ke arahku. Kubawa bibirnya dalam cumbuan panjang.

Kemaluan mencuri kesempatan. Menusuk masuk perlahan. Tubuh kurus mengejang. Menutup jalan masuk, menolakku.

Aku menggeram. Menggoda langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidah, mencoba membuat rileks. Otot mungil berkedut malu. Kusodok sekuat tenaga.

" _Mmmnn_ — _argh_! _Heichou_!"

Tubuh kurus mengejang hebat. Otot menjepit begitu kuat. Aku melenguh nikmat. Memejamkan mata menikmati pijatan rektum yang menghimpit.

Mata hijau itu berair. Menatap dengan pandangan memohon. Kutarik kemaluanku, lalu sodok lebih kuat. Eren menjerit panjang. Terbelalak, ketika prostat berhasil kusundul.

Frustasi seksual membutakan kewarasan. Kugagahi tubuh kurusnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Nikmat terasa tak ada hentinya. Desahan panjang dan erotis memenuhi gubuk reyot.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kami sama sekali tidak khawatir akan adanya titan. Ranjang usang berderit-derit. Menyaingi desahan manja Eren yang menggoda telinga.

 _"Ahn!—Ahh!—Ahh!—Heichou!—_ Nikmat _!"_

Kusambar bibir nakal itu. Melumat ganas. Sodokan semakin cepat. Otot rektum menghimpit, memanja. Aku mengumpat. Memuji keketatan lubang bocah cari mati yang tak ada habisnya meremas kemaluanku.

" _Argh_... Eren."

Kami bersenggama dengan kenikmatan tiada tara. Eren tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata nakal, seperti _Gagahi aku, Heichou_ dan _Berikan benihmu pada vaginaku yang lapar._

Aku tahu. Eren terlalu banyak membaca buku dewasa dengan teman-teman ketika pelatihan militer. Berdelusi memiliki vagina dan sedang digenjot.

Klimaks segera datang. Gerak pinggul semakin cepat. Desahan binal tak terkendali. Eren berteriak panjang ketika sperma kembali menyembur. Napas putus-putus. Ia menatap lesu dengan liur mengalir.

"Eren— _hhh_ —jangan pingsan dulu— _argh_ —kau ketat sekali."

Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi sangat mengejutkan. Eren berteriak histeris. Mata hijau nyalang menatapku. Mendelik. Tangan kiri meraih salah satu lenganku, mencengkeram erat.

" _Heichou_ —s-sakit!—sakit!"

Uap panas keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Otot rektum menjepit begitu kuat. Aku meringis. Lengan kanan buntung dan betis kiri berongga mengeluarkan uap. Regenerasi Eren tiba-tiba kembali.

" _Akh_!— _H-Heichou_ —bergerak—lagi— _ukh_!"

Kuturuti permintaan bocah itu. Pinggul kembali bergerak dengan cepat. Otot rektum mencengkeram lebih kuat. Aku tak henti menggeram. Menatap tubuh bocahku yang mengejang antara sakit dan nikmat. Liur menetes dari sela bibir. Kuisap dan kucumbu bibirnya.

Perlahan, lengan kanan mulai tumbuh. Kubuka kain perban pada betisnya. Daging mulai tumbuh, menutupi tulang yang tadinya terlihat.

" _Mngh_!—lagi!—lagi!—lebih kuat!— _Ahh_!— _Ahh_!"

Prostat kusundul berulang kali. Regenerasi semakin cepat. Klimaks mulai dekat. Pinggul semakin cepat menggempur liang sempit. Derit ranjang tak membantu suasana panas.

Aku menggeram. Memeluk tubuh kurus dan menggenjotnya sekuat tenaga. Eren berteriak nyaring. Klimaks datang bersamaan. Dua tangan mendekapku erat ketika dua tubuh bergetar penuh kenikmatan.

Cairanku keluar di dalam tubuhnya. Menyembur deras tak terkendali. Napas memburu mencari pasokan udara. Aku merenggangkan perlukan. Menatap wajah sumringah Eren yang sedang tersenyum.

Jemari mengusap pipi. Saat kuperhatikan, itu adalah tangan kanan Eren.

. 

. 

. 

Anggota tubuh sudah kembali lengkap. Bocah mantan perjaka mulai berulah. Semenjak malam pertama bersenggama, Eren menjadi manja. Mengikutiku kemana-mana. Hutan, sungai, bukit teh hitam. Seakan ia tidak ingin ditinggal di gubuk sendirian lagi.

Seks adalah pendamping hidup kami. Hampir setiap hari kami melakukan seks. Sungai, di balik pohon besar, bukit teh hitam, segala penjuru gubuk. Semua pernah dicoba.

Eren adalah canduku.

Aku adalah obatnya.

Hidup tanpa harus bertarung dengan titan, membuat kami terlena. Perang belum usai. Pasukan sedang berjuang di luar hutan tanpa kita ketahui. Beast Titan dapat kembali kapan saja.

Pagi buta, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu gubuk. Tak mungkin titan mampir untuk minum teh dan sarapan pagi. Kubuka pintu gubuk. Hanji menatapku marah.

Eren terbangun akibat suara ribut di ruang tamu.

"Hanji- _san_?"

Hanji menoleh. Tak membalas sapaan hangat dari bocahku.

"Eren, kau masih hidup?"

Bocah itu terlihat bingung. Ia menatapku dan Hanji bergantian. Belum sempat ia menjawab, gadis lain merangsek masuk. Berlari cepat dan memeluk Eren, erat.

"Eren! Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Kupikir kau sudah..."

"M-Mikasa?"

Eren melepas pelukan. Menatap dengan tak percaya. Takjub melihat sahabat kecilnya memanjangkan rambut. "Rambutmu..."

"Tiga bulan berlalu, tentu saja rambut Mikasa menjadi panjang," ujar sosok lain yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Jean Kristein bersedekap. "Kau benar-benar masih hidup, Eren?"

"A-Apa maksud kalian? Aku masih hidup!" Eren berseru. Menatapku dengan senyum lebar. "Heichou yang menyelamatkanku."

Semua mata tertuju padaku. Hanji mendengkus.

"Tiga bulan, Levi," ujarnya pedas. "Tiga bulan kau menghilang. Apa kau tahu betapa susahnya Survey Corps setelah kematian dua jenius andalan kita?"

Aku terdiam. Berbeda dengan Eren yang mengerutkan kening.

"Dua jenius?"

Connie, yang berdiri di samping Jean, menunduk. "Komandan Erwin dan... Armin."

Mata hijau itu membulat. "A-Armin?!"

Mikasa menjelaskan perlahan. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Eren.

"Nyawanya tak terselamatkan. Luka bakarnya sangat parah," ujarnya. "Eren, ini semua bukan salahmu. Jadi—

"Di mana serum itu?"

Semua terdiam. Eren mengerutkan kening. Penjelasan Mikasa tidak ada gunanya. Bocah itu tetap emosi.

"DI MANA SERUM TITAN YANG BISA MENYELAMATKAN ARMIN?!"

Satu kotak berisi suntikan tergeletak di atas meja kayu yang keropos. Eren menatap nanar. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak..."

"Serum itu ada padaku," ucapku datar. Menatap lurus ke arah _bocahku_ yang masih menggeleng, tak mau percaya.

"Anda tidak menyelamatkan Armin dengan serum itu?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus?"

Hening. Semua mata tertuju pada kami. Eren terkesiap.

"Aku memanjat dinding untuk melawan Beast Titan, agar Anda bisa kembali ke dalam dinding dan menyelamatkan Armin!"

"Dari mana aku bisa tahu jika itu rencanamu?"

Eren mengepalkan tangan. "Aku memberitahu salah satu prajurit sebelum berubah menjadi titan! Siapa itu namanya?!— _Argh_! Aku lupa, sialan!"

Aku mendengkus.

"Prajurit yang kau maksud itu mungkin salah satu prajurit yang menuduhmu pengkhianat atau justru sudah mati duluan."

 _Bocahku_ terlihat akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi pada akhirnya ia menutup mulut. Menelan bulat-bulat alasan lain yang tadi berputar di dalam kepala. Hanji mengambil alih obrolan. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau tidak kembali setelah tiga bulan. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Banyak," jawabku singkat.

"Levi!"

Mata hitam menatap malas. Aku mendengkus. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Bajingan?"

"Semuanya."

Kulirik Eren yang masih enggan menatapku. Usai menghela napas panjang, aku mulai bercerita.

"Aku menemukan Eren di hutan. Terluka parah dan tak bisa regenerasi. Satu bulan tidak ada perkembangan sampai kami melakukan _itu_."

Eren tersentak. Menatapku, menggeleng pelan. " _Heichou_..."

"Melakukan apa? Ceritakan semua padaku," tuntut Hanji.

Dari sudut mataku, Eren menggeleng cepat. Tak ingin aku mengumbar aktivitas malam penuh desahan. Aku mendengkus. _Persetan_.

"Seks."

Semua terdiam. Mikasa menatap tak percaya.

"Apa?" Hanji kembali bertanya, tak paham.

"Kami melakukan seks," jelasku datar. "Aku menggagahi Eren di ranjang reyot hingga ia mampu beregenerasi. Setelah itu, seks adalah rutinitas kami."

Mikasa mendelik galak. Ia hendak menghajarku, tapi Eren sudah mencegah terlebih dulu.

Hanji menelan ludah. "Apa pun itu, aku senang kekuatanmu pulih, Eren."

"Tapi, Hanji- _san_ —

"Kita kemari bukan untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu, Mikasa," potong Hanji serius.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Mengendus sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hanji terdiam sejenak. Menatapku lekat, lalu menjawab datar. "Dinding Sina sudah tumbang. Beast Titan kembali menyerang."

. 

. 

. 

Iring-iringan kuda membelah hutan lebat. Aku mengendarai kudaku. Perlengkapan militer kembali melekat. Hanji memimpin di depan. Eren memeluk dari belakang, erat. Kujamin ia pasti merasa semangat karena kembali berperang.

" _Heichou_ , kenapa aku tidak naik kuda sendiri?" Eren bertanya di tengah perjalanan. Mikasa tak lelah mendelik ke arahku.

"Nak, jangan bicara ketika mengendarai kuda. Lidahmu bisa tergigit."

"Tapi—

"Kita akan segera keluar dari hutan. Lima ratus meter. Persiapkan pedang kalian! Hindari pertarungan di tanah luas!" Hanji berteriak, memotong obrolan tak penting Eren. "Kuserahkan pada kalian jika terpaksa melakukan pertarungan, Levi, Mikasa."

Kegelapan hutan mulai menipis. Udara segar berubah panas. Terik matahari membuat silau. Eren mengeluh sembari menutupi mata.

Kuda berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Titan terlihat beberapa. Pasukan kecil segera menghindar, beralih ke rute aman.

Derap kaki yang cepat terdengar, dari arah kanan, tiga titan abnormal berlari kencang. Jean mengumpat keras. Hanji mendecih. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memandangku dan Mikasa.

"Eren, kau ingin mengendarai kuda?"

"Eh? Y-Ya. Ada ap—

"Kalau begitu kau yang ambil alih," ucapku, memotong pertanyaannya.

"Eeh?! T-Tapi, _Heichou_ —

Sebelum _bocahku_ protes, aku sudah berdiri di atas kuda. Mengeluarkan dua bilah pedang. Kulirik ke belakang, Mikasa juga melakukan hal yang sama. Connie mengambil kerat tali kuda, mengambil alih.

Tiga titan abnormal semakin mendekat. Aku memberi aba-aba kepada Mikasa untuk bergerak.

Pertarungan di darat memang tidak menguntungkan, jika dilakukan oleh prajurit biasa. Aku dan Mikasa jelas di luar kata biasa hingga membuat Hanji percaya.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat masih marah. Tatapan matanya tajam, nyalang ketika aku memberi isyarat mengenai strategi yang akan dilakukan. Namun, di luar dugaan, ia mengikuti dengan baik. Tiga abnormal tumbang kurang dari lima belas menit.

Eren dan Connie datang dengan kuda.

" _Heichou_ , yang tadi itu keren sekali—umh!"

Kubungkam bibir itu dengan telapak tangan. Berdesis pelan, aku menyuruh Eren untuk melihat ke belakang dan fokus berkendara.

Dinding Maria dan Sina sudah tumbang. Dinding yang tiga bulan lalu berhasil kita rebut, kini jatuh kembali di tangan para raksasa. Hanji memberi komando untuk melewati rute memutar. Memilih gerbang yang minim titan karena sudah dibasmi oleh Survey Corps.

Gerbang sudah telihat di depan mata. Berjarak ratusan meter lagi, ketika lemparan batu menghalangi jalan. Membuat kuda terkejut dan berhenti mendadak. Connie dan Jean terlempar. Hanji terguling di atas tanah. Mikasa mendarat dengan mulus setelah refleks melompat. Eren tak lecet sedikit pun. Aku tepat waktu membopong tubuh kurusnya lalu melompat dari kuda.

Hujan batu kembali terulang. Langit gelap menjadi saksi brutal gerbang yang hancur terkena bongkahan batu yang meluncur mulus dari tangan panjang Beast Titan.

Eren menggeram. Berteriak histeris ketika melihat beberapa prajurit Survey Corps yang tersisa, terbunuh dengan sadis.

"BAJINGAAAAAN!"

Aku memukul pantatnya. Menahan tubuh kurus yang meronta di atas pundakku.

"Berisik, Nak," desisku kesal. "Mereka tidak akan hidup lagi meski kau berteriak memaki monyet bugil itu."

Decihan terdengar. Eren mengepalkan tangan. "Titan itu berbulu, _Sir_."

Aku mendengkus. "Peduli setan."

Hanji meringis ketika bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Mikasa. Kaki kirinya terkilir. Ia mengumpat kasar.

"Dia datang dari arah yang sama dengan titan abnormal," ucap Mikasa dengan mata menyipit.

"Kurasa ia datang membawa pasukan baru setelah tiga bulan lalu kubabat habis puluhan bawahannya," aku berkomentar sinis.

Hanji tertawa kesetanan. "Dan sepertinya kau harus membabat habis mereka lagi, Levi."

"Jika kau berjanji tidak membolehkan Eren bertarung, maka aku akan menuruti perintahmu, Kacamata Berengsek."

Eren menoleh. Menatapku dari atas pundak. Kening mengerut tidak terima. "Apa-apaan?! Aku akan berada di barisan terdepan melawan Si Kunyuk itu!"

"Jangan sombong kau, Eren! Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kau nyaris mati dalam pertempuran tiga bulan lalu?!

 _Bocahku_ menjerit galak kepada Jean yang sedang membantu Connie berdiri. "Berisik, Muka Kuda! Aku akan bertarung melawan titan itu bersama dengan _Heichou_!"

"Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan, bedebah! Kau tidak dengar _Sir_ Levi tidak membolehkanmu bertarung dengan wujud titan?!"

"Lalu apa pedulimu, sialan?! Pokoknya aku akan berubah menjadi titan dan melawan mereka semua!"

"Bajingan berisik, kembali ke taman kanak-kanak saja jika ingin adu mulut," ujarku dingin.

"Tapi, _Heichou_ —

Kujatuhkan Eren dengan kasar ke atas tanah. Ia mengaduh pelan. Mengusap daerah bokongnya. Mikasa berlari mendekat. Berusaha menolong bocahku berdiri, tapi tak dianggap.

"Kau pergi ke barisan belakang dan diam di sana."

Kening mengerut semakin tak terima. Mata hijau itu menatapku nyalang. Ia berdiri dengan tegak. Menatapku tajam ketika berdiri mendekat.

"Tidak," ujarnya dingin. "Aku akan bertarung dengan Anda."

Kulirik wajahnya yang terlihat kesal, lalu mendengkus. "Benar kata Kristein. Dewasalah, Eren."

Decihan terdengar. _Bocahku_ berjalan ke depan. Membelakangiku, ia menoleh dengan tatapan ganas. Tangan kanan sudah terangkat, bersentuhan dengan bibir bawahnya yang mengkilap basah. Mulut itu terbuka. Mataku membulat.

"Kristein!"

Jean berlari sekuat tenaga. Menubruk tubuh kurus Eren hingga terguling di atas tanah. Beast Titan dan kroninya semakin mendekat, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat. Dua tangan sudah terkunci di belakang. _Bocahku_ meronta dan berteriak galak.

"Jean! Bedebah, kau! Lepaskan aku!"

Jean menatapku. Kuberikan kode untuk menyeret Eren ke barisan paling belakang, bersama dengan tim medis.

Hanji berjalan pincang. Kulirik sekilas.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya, menunjuk Eren yang berteriak marah.

"Pertanyaan itu lebih cocok untukmu."

Si Gila terkekeh pelan. Berdiri tegak dan meringis. Memaksa kaki terkilirnya untuk menompa tubuh. Aku mendengkus.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat."

"Terserah."

Hening. Connie dan Mikasa bergabung. Beberapa veteran menjadi bala bantuan.

"Menggunakan kuda sepertinya tak berguna," tutur Hanji sembari mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis.

"H-Hanji- _san_ , apa kita akan bertempur di darat?"

Si Gila menoleh ke samping. Menatap Connie yang berdiri gelisah. Ia terbahak keras. Menertawakan wajah tegang bawahannya tak tahu malu.

"Springer, kalau kau takut, kau bisa menyusul Eren di barisan belakang," ujarku singkat lalu menaiki salah satu kuda.

Mikasa mendecih. Mengikuti dari belakang, mengambil kudanya. Hanji berteriak nyaring. Memerintahkan pasukan untuk bersiap-siap melakukan pertarungan dengan titan di darat.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku berhadapan dengan maut.

. 

. 

. 

Separuh titan sudah dihabisi. Mikasa banyak membantu. Kombinasi yang tidak buruk. Connie Si Botak memilih ikut bertempur. Ia membantu para veteran merubuhkan beberapa titan. Jean datang beberapa menit kemudian.

Perang Besar Titan kembali terjadi. Tak akan pernah habis. Raksasa itu akan muncul dua kali lipat lagi, setelah rubuh satu biji.

Aku mendecih. Darah menguap dari seluruh tubuh. Menoleh ke belakang, prajurit yang tewas juga semakin banyak. Beast Titan, seperti biasa, berdiri di tempat jauh. Mengawasi, memerintahkan titan untuk menyerang, dan sesekali melempari hujan batu.

Survey Corps semakin mendobrak maju. Mendekati musuh terbesar yang siap menghancurkan manusia. Kemenangan di depan mata. Pasukan titan berkurang drastis. Semua berkat keberadaan Mikasa.

Titan yang tiga bulan lalu membawa lari pengendali Beast Titan, berlari cepat. Lurus ke arahku. Titan itu tidak besar dan sangat berbeda dari titan biasa. Ia berlari dengan merangkak, seperti binatang.

Aku terbang menghindari. Bergerak memutar ke belakangnya. Kabel berujung runcing tertancap pada punggungnya. Aku merangsek maju dengan cepat. Bilah pedang sudah siap memotong.

Ledakan terdengar tiba-tiba. Tong kayu yang dibawa titan itu meledak. Reiner muncul dari sana. Pedang di tangan kanan. Ujungnya menusuk tepat di perutku. Satu kali. Dua kali. Darah keluar dari mulut. Aku mendengar Hanji berteriak.

Mikasa datang dengan cepat dari belakangku. Memotong tangan Reiner sekali tebas. Ia menarikku menjauh. Hanji menyuruh pasukan untuk tetap maju, sementara aku mundur.

Darah merembes keluar begitu deras. Aku meringis. Mencabut pedang yang Reiner hunuskan dari perut. Connie berseru panik. Ia dan Jean menjadi penjaga, bersiap jika ada titan yang menyerang.

"Jika kau mati, semuanya berakhir," ucap Mikasa.

Aku mendengus. "Aku tidak akan mati bila monyet bugil itu masih berkeliaran."

Gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh ke belakang. Cahaya terang disertai ledakan. Reiner berubah menjadi titan. Kemenangan tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku mendecih.

"Jangan terlalu jauh. Aku akan kembali ke sana," ucapku datar. Menatap nanar prajurit yang mati dengan mudah ditangan titan Reiner.

" _Sir_ , luka Anda sangat dalam, lebih baik—

"Tutup mulutmu, Kristein. Urus titan di sebelah sana dengan baik," ucapku, memotong ucapan Jean. Mengerling pada sosok titan yang berjalan mendekat.

Belum sempat aku memikirkan cara menghentikan pendarahan, sosok yang paling tidak ingin kulihat muncul dari belakang. Membawa tim medis yang datang tergopoh.

" _Heichou_!"

Aku membulatkan mata. Menatap _bocahku_ yang sedang khawatir. Tim medis membuka jubah hijau. Darah sudah mengotori kemeja putih. Eren terkesiap. Mata hijau berair. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

"Darah Anda akan segera berhenti," tuturnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ia menoleh pada tim medis yang sedang membuka kemejaku. Menumpahkan alkohol sebanyak mungkin hingga membuat pandanganku memutih. Sakit luar biasa terasa menggigit permukaan kulit.

Wajahku ditangkup oleh tangan kasar dan basah. Mata hitam menatap lurus, tak fokus. Bibirku dikecup singkat. Tak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut beberapa pasang mata, _bocahku_ berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu... Levi."

Belum sempat aku membalas, Eren sudah berlari ke arah pertempuran. Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Tak didengar. Pandanganku buram. Efek rasa sakit ketika tim medis kembali menyiram luka terbuka dengan alkohol. Entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, _bocahku_ sempat menoleh ke belakang. Tersenyum lebar, lalu menggigit tangan.

Eren berubah menjadi titan.

. 

. 

. 

Kemenangan kembali terlihat, setelah Eren membantu dalam wujud titan. Raungan marahnya membahana. Memberikan semangat kepada prajurit lain untuk tak putus asa. Entah sudah berapa banyak titan yang ia habisi hanya dengan tinjuan.

Pertarungan sengit antara Reiner dan Eren terpaksa terulang. Mikasa membantu dari belakang. Kusuruh gadis itu untuk menjaga _bocahku_ dari kematian. Pertempuran tangan kosong antara titan terjadi. Raungan ganas semakin terdengar.

Aku meringis. Pasrah ketika tim medis menutup dua lukaku seadanya. Aku tak peduli. Sesakit apa pun, aku harus tahan. Aku akan kembali ke medan pertempuran. Membantu _bocahku_ yang terhimpit tubuh keras Reiner.

"Cepatlah, bajingan," umpatku pada salah satu tim medis yang bekerja secepat mungkin.

" _Sir_ , luka Anda terlalu dalam. Salah satu organ Anda kemunginan terkena tusukan, sehingga pendarahan sulit dihentikan," jelas mereka dengan gugup. "Lebih baik Anda mundur dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Eren."

Kucengkeram kerah bajunya dengan kuat. Mendesis pelan, menyuruhnya untuk terus membalut perutku. Perban putih kembali bercampur darah. Pendarahan memang tidak berhenti.

" _Sir_ Levi—

Aku berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Nyeri masih terasa sampai ubun. Aku bertahan. Menatap tim medis dengan datar. "Enyahlah."

Penghalang kembali hadir. Jean datang dengan wajah khawatir. Menatap perbanku yang semakin merah.

" _Sir_ —

"Kristein, jika kau menyuruhku untuk mundur ke barisan belakang dan menyerahkan pertempuran ini pada Si Tolol Eren, kau akan menyesal," ucapku, sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Jean menutup mulut. Terdiam. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku yang akan menjaga bagian belakang, _Sir_."

Aku mengangguk. Berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli dengan luka di perut yang terbuka lebar. Jean mengikuti dari belakang.

Kembali ke pertempuran adalah hal yang tepat. Kedatangan Eren memang banyak membantu, tetapi prajurit yang tewas sudah lebih dari setengah. Sisanya terluka parah dan nyaris mati.

Aku menyuruh Jean membantu salah satu prajurit yang nyaris dikunyah. Connie dan Hanji mengurus titan aneh yang membawa tong. Sementara Mikasa membantu titan Eren melawan Reiner.

"Eren! Kunci kakinya!" Mikasa berteriak dari samping. Gemas ingin membantu, tetapi sadar bahwa pedang sama sekali tidak berguna bila berhadapan dengan Reiner.

"Bagaimana kondisi di sini?"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lukamu—

"Cepat jawab saja!"

Mikasa terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan enggan. "Eren sama sekali tidak bisa mengimbangi Reiner. Sementara Beast Titan masih berdiri di tempat yang sama."

Aku mendecih. Mendongak, menatap pertempuran Eren yang memang tidak ada kemajuan. Lapis baja di tubuh titan Reiner sama sekali tak tertembus. Mata bergerak cepat, mencari cela. Sehebat apa pun, pasti akan ada titik lemah.

"EREN!"

Kepala besar itu menoleh. Mata hijau yang sama seperti aslinya, membelalak.

"PECAHKAN LAPIS BAJA DI SEKITAR PUNDAK REINER! DI SANA ADA RETAKAN!"

Titan Eren mengangguk. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, lalu berlari dengan cepat. Menyeruduk kasar dan mengunci lengan Reiner. Pertarungan kekuatan dimulai. Titan Reiner tak hanya diam. Ia memberontak, berusaha meninju dagu Eren.

Bunyi retakan terdengar. Darah menyembur dari sela lipatan siku. Reiner meraung keras. Titan Eren semakin menguatkan kuncian. Ia menggeram. Menatap lurus ke arahku, seakan menyuruhku untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Lapisan baja pecah dengan semburan darah bak hujan. Mikasa meluncur ke tas tanpa diperintah. Memotong lengan raksasa itu sekali tebas.

"LEDAKAN TENGKUKNYA!"

Hanji berteriak. Memandu prajurit yang membawa senapan peledak. Lima peluru listrik yang mampu meledak meluncur tepat ke arah tengkuk Reiner. Eren menghindar tepat waktu. Ledakan terdengar.

Tubuh raksasa berlapis baja rubuh dengan debaman keras. Mikasa bergerak cepat ke arah tengkuk, mengecek kondisi musuh. Reiner tewas dengan tubuh hancur.

. 

. 

. 

Musuh tersisa hitungan jari. Beast Titan meraung. Memberi perintah kepada pasukan titan yang tersisa untuk menyerang. Tujuh titan berlari menyerang. Hanji memimpin pasukan untuk menyerbu. Eren ikut bertarung. Raungan penuh amarahnya kembali membakar semangat para prajurit yang tersisa.

Aku kembali bertugas dalam bayangan. Kuperintahkan Mikasa untuk menjaga Eren. Connie dan Jean menarik perhatian Beast Titan, sementar aku bergerak diam-dam.

Awalnya, kukira rencana itu akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya. Ternyata benar kata Erwin. Rencana yang digunakan lebih dari sekali, keberhasilannya akan menipis. Tak kusangka, Beast Titan justru menghadapi secara langsung. Ia melempari bebatuan.

Mataku membulat. Sebongkah batu meluncur tepat di atasku. Raksasa lain melindungiku. Ia merentangkan tangan. Menerima bebatuan yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan dua tangan kosong.

Raungan terdengar. Dua lengan raksasa patah. Bongkahan batu berhasil ditangkis.

"EREN!"

Mikasa berteriak dengan keras. Titan Eren jatuh bersimpuh tanpa lengan. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Uap panas keluar dari luka. Regenerasi super cepat. Dua lengan kembali muncul dalam hitungan detik. Seluruh luka tertutup tanpa bekas.

Eren berdiri kembali dengan mata nyalang. Kuda-kuda terpasang. Bersiap untuk melawan Beast Titan.

Mikasa berdiri di atas pundak titan Eren. Berteriak, memberitahu bahwa ia boleh bergerak di bawah perintah. Kepala besar mengangguk. Ia menoleh. Menunggu perintah.

Aku mendengus. Meluncur ke atas dan berdiri di pundak kiri Eren. Darah semakin merembes. Kututupi dengan jubah.

"Tunggu perintahku."

Eren mengangguk sembari bergumam. Kulirik Mikasa, gadis itu juga mengangguk.

Aku meluncur turun. Berlari menahan sakit yang membuatku pening. Aku kembali berputar dengan cepat di sekitar Beast Titan. Memotong apa pun yang terjangkau bilah pedang tajam.

Sakit terasa semakin menusuk. Pandanganku tak fokus. Kabel 3D Manuver tertangkap. Tubuhku dibanting ke atas tanah. Rusuk patah, luka di perut semakin terbuka lebar.

Raungan Eren terdengar membahana. Ia berlari, menyeruduk Beast Titan dengan tangan kosong. Adu kekuatan kembali terjadi. Mikasa menghampiriku. Mengecek luka lebar yang mengucurkan darah.

" _Sir_ —

"Menyingkirlah, aku masih bisa bertarung."

Hanji berteriak dari belakang. Napasnya terengah. Titan aneh sudah tumbang.

"Demi Tuhan, diamlah sebentar, Levi."

Aku tak menjawab. Pandanganku tertuju pada titan Eren yang sedang bertarung. Pandanganku tak fokus. Mata membulat ketika dua lengan panjang Beast Titan mengunci pergerakan tubuh Eren.

Raungan marah terdengar berulang kali. Mikasa beralih memberi arahan agar Eren segera lepas dari cengkeraman. Hal yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

Duniaku terasa berputar ketika gigi runcing Beast Titan mengoyak pundak titan Eren. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Tubuh asli Eren dikeluarkan secara paksa dari tengkuk. Tangan kanannya buntung lagi.

"EREN!" Mikasa berteriak histeris. Ia berlari cepat, ingin menolong, menebas Si Monyet bugil yang tersenyum lebar.

Eren berada di dalam cengkeramannya. Tak berdaya. Mata hijau itu menatapku lesu. Aku terpaku. Telunjuk dan bu jari raksasa memegang ujung kepalanya. Bibir penuh darah membentuk senyum tipis. Ia mengucapkan satu kalimat sebelum Beast Titan menarik kepalanya hingga putus.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Levi._

"EREEEEEEEEEEENN!"

. 

. 

. 

Perang Besar Titan.

Bertahun-tahun, perang itu berlangsung. Ribuan nyawa manusia melayang. Baru hari ini, semuanya berakhir. Usai melihat _bocahku_ tewas, emosi mengambil alih tubuhku. Layaknya kematian Farlan dan Isabel, aku bergerak cepat menuju Beast Titan yang memegang kepala dan tubuh Eren.

Bilah pedang mengoyak tanpa ampun. Kaki, tangan, jemari, betis, perut buncit. Semua kutebas tanpa henti. Amarah menguasai tubuh.

Aku menggeram. Mengingat detik-detik kematian _bocahku_. Ia masih sempat tersenyum.

Raungan kesakitan tak terdengar di telingaku. Tak peduli, aku mencincang tubuh besar yang jatuh berlutut. Lengan panjang sudah putus. Perut buncit mengeluarkan darah dan uap panas. Aku berteriak dengan keras ketika menebas tengkuk. Menusuk ujung pedangku sangat dalam ke tempat yang sama. Membunuh siapa pun di dalam sana.

Tubuh Beast Titan ambruk dengan debaman keras.

Aku berdiri dengan mata nyalang dan napas memburu. Kepala menggelinding mendekati kaki.

Napasku tercekat. Bahkan sampai di akhir hayat pun, Eren masih bisa tersenyum.

Hanji berteriak di belakang. Memanggil namaku. Berusaha membuatku sadar dari amarah yang menyelimuti. Mikasa terisak di samping. Jatuh terduduk.

"Eren..."

Jantungku terasa ngilu. Perih luka tak sebanding dengan perih di dalam hati. _Bocahku_ tewas mengenaskan. Kuraih kepala itu dengan dua tangan. Menatap mata hijau yang menggelap, tak ada kehidupan.

" _Terima kasih... Hei—chou._.."

" _Selamat datang, Heichou_."

" _Aku ingin makan ikan panggang buatan Heichou_."

" _Kenapa Anda menatapku seperti itu?_ "

" _Anda yakin i-itu bisa masuk?_ "

" _Aku mencintaimu, Levi._ "

_Selamat ulang tahun, Levi._

Semua kenangan selama tiga bulan berputar di dalam kepalaku. Wajah dan suaranya terngiang. Dentuman menyakitkan terasa di dalam dada. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Kudekap kepala itu perlahan. Tak ingin ia hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Levi," Hanji memanggil. Menepuk pundakku.

Tak kutanggapi. Aku berjalan menuju salah satu kuda. Panggilan dari prajurit yang selamat tak mampu membuat kesadaranku kembali. Pusat duniaku sudah hilang. Pedih jelas terasa hingga membuatku tak mampu berpikir jernih.

Hanji berteriak sangat keras. Hujan turun deras ketika aku memacu kudaku menuju hutan. Meninggalkan kemenangan di belakang sana, karena detik ini juga, aku jatuh dalam kekalahan.

. 

. 

. 

Gubuk reyot masih sama seperti terakhir kali kutinggalkan. Rapuh. Namun, setidaknya, masih sanggup menaungi _kami_ dari hujan lebat. Napas mulai putus-putus. Darah terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tubuhku mulai terasa dingin.

Aku duduk di sudut ruang tengah. Bersebelahan dengan rak berisi buku usang berjamur. Pandangan lurus ke depan. Eren menutup mata dengan damai. Bahkan bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil.

Aku mendengkus. Mengingat berbagai pembicaraan di antara kami selama tiga bulan terakhir. Nyeri di dada lebih terasa sakit dibanding luka lebar di daerah perut. Jeroanku mengintip dari lubangnya. Menumpahkan lebih banyak darah ketika aku terbatuk.

" _Naa_ , Eren," ucapku lirih. Masih menatap Eren yang terdiam.

"Kau masih bocah tapi sudah mengucapkan kata cinta dengan sangat mudahnya," sambungku. "Apa kau juga mengucapkan hal itu kepada Mikasa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Aku terbatuk. Darah muncrat dari luka dan mulut.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu ikut dalam pertempuran."

Hujan mereda. Aku melirik jendela. Gelap. Butir putih turun dari langit. Salju turun sangat terlambat.

"Salju pertama turun. Sangat terlambat. Malam natal, kadoku hanya kepalamu yang penyok," tuturku dengan dengkusan pelan.

Mata terpejam. Membayangkan wajah _bocahku_ yang terlihat khawatir melihat kondisiku. Pipiku basah. Tanpa kusadari, air mata sudah menetes. Satu per satu, lama-lama menjadi deras. Mengingat kata terakhirnya, sebelum tewas. Bahkan ia mengingat tanggal kelahiranku. Aku mendengkus. Sebentar lagi tanggal itu akan memiliki arti lain.

Aku meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Memeluk tubuh yang dingin. Menggigit bibir bawah sekuat tenaga. Tubuh bergetar. Sosok Eren muncul dalam bayangan. Pakaiannya rapi, tak ada kotoran. Begitu indah, sampai tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Eren..."

Bocah dalam bayanganku tersenyum lebar. Mengulurkan tangan.

"...aku mencintaimu."

Aku meraih tangan itu. Eren tersenyum lebih lebar. Mengusap pipiku lembut. Mengecup bibir dingin dengan perlahan.

Ia menjadi malaikat mautku. Menjemput. Menghisap nyawaku. Sama sekali tak keberatan, karena pada akhirnya, aku bisa bersama dengannya.

Selamanya.


End file.
